Severus's Daughter
by Syanra
Summary: Sarah and Severus are a happily married couple expecting their first child. What happens when Sarah disappears one night when Severus is gone doing Death Eater stuff? Did she run away or was she kidnapped? Read and Review please!
1. Chapters 1&2

Hello, this is a new story (smirk, DUH!) I'm putting the first two chapters on to see how you guys like it, review please, so I can update soon!

Chapter 1

Sarah looked at her husband. He was happier than he had ever been.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a wide grin stretching across his face.

Sarah nodded her head. "Saw the doctor the other day. He says it's been around three months."

"Oh, my, this is-it's-well, it's-I'm speechless!"

"What would your old Hogwarts friends say if they knew you loved a Gryffindor, Severus?"

"I wouldn't care what they think! You're all that's important to me-and the baby."

Sarah smiled at Severus. She put her head on his chest and closed her chocolate eyes.

"Do you want to know the baby's gender ahead of time?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I would." Severus said truthfully.

Sarah pulled her curls into a ponytail.

"But I don't want to think of names until it's born." Sarah said.

"Of course."

Chapter 2

It had been four months. Severus was at a meeting. However, Sarah did notice he was happy about having a baby girl running around the house soon.

Sarah was singing to her stomach, waiting patiently for Severus to come home. She fell asleep on the couch.

_Dream:_

"_Severus!" Sarah yelled for him. "Severus, where are you? I need you!" Sarah couldn't find their daughter._

_No answer came to her. She suddenly found herself in a dark hall._

"_Severus! I can't find her! I can't find our daughter!" She sobbed. "Severus!" She choked._

"_Sarah," the voice was cold and high, but rasping at the same time._

"_W-who's there?"_

"_Severus's friend," it rasped. It laughed evilly, then it wasn't heard again._

"_Severus!" Sarah yelled. She started running down the seemingly endless hall. She suddenly tripped on something and lights were thrown on._

"_What-" she saw a girl, dead upon the floor, the bite marks of a snake on her neck. Next to the girl was… Severus. The same bite marks in his neck._

"_No!" She yelled. "No!" She grabbed Severus's body. She felt a faint heartbeat in him._

"_Sarah," it wasn't his voice, but it came from his lips. Blood was all around him and the young girl._

_Sarah gasped. "No! Severus? Severus? Severus!"_

When Severus came home, he noticed Sarah was having a nightmare.

"Sarah!" He yelled, shaking her awake.

Sarah woke up screaming.

"Sarah! Sarah! It's okay, I'm here," Severus told her gently. He rocked her as cried gently into his shoulder. She told him about her dream.

After she was finished, she looked at him, speechless. She wanted to know what he would say.

"Sarah," he said after a long silence. "I love you and I will risk my life for you and our daughter. I love you both to the death, even if I haven't seen my daughter yet!"

"She'd be beautiful if she looked like you," Sarah said, however she was still shaky.

"No, she wouldn't. She would look better if she had your soft curls and chocolate eyes."

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too."

The only time Severus had ever felt much love for a woman is when he met Lily.

Severus's lips met Sarah's.

"I love you," He promised her. "I'll be here whenever you need me.

A/N: My first two chapters, please review.


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: _italic letters: _written in cursive.

Underlined: Voldemort's meetings.

**Bold letters: **written in print.

Chapter 3

Most of his life, Severus remembered wishing to go back on his choice to become a Death Eater. Sarah knew all about him-they were best friends before they started dating in their sixth year.

Severus gave up a lot of stuff to be with Sarah, mainly alcohol, Sarah hated it, even Fire Whiskey. He also gave up Lily Evans.

* Voldemort's Meeting (after Severus left) *

"I have discovered a new prophecy," Voldemort announced to every Death Eater that remained after Severus left. "The first born son of Severus Snape and Sarah Granger will help defeat me. Sarah and her daughter are lucky they are Severus's family. I'm not going to kill them, just _relocate. _I'll also replaced Sarah's memories.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Sarah asked Severus.

"Yes, this job I might be able to get. I'm sorry, my Sweet. I promise to be back soon." He gave her a good-bye kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After Severus left, Sarah did what she normally did and watched T.V. She sighed. She _really _wanted Severus.

The door bell rang. Sarah got up to answer it and saw it was Severus's friend, Lucius.

"I'm sorry," he said. She gave him a puzzling look, but then she realized there were other Death Eaters behind him. That was the last memory she could remember before she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!

Chapter 4

The next day, in a Muggle town, a woman named Sarah Granger woke up. Her husband, John, was still sleeping. She had many awful memories of him. She never knew why she had married him. She knew he wasn't the father of her baby. They had only been married four months if her memory was right. They had never conceived, she would remember-and she didn't. Whenever she thought of the baby, she thought 'Drunken Miracle' but there was a problem with that-she didn't drink. Just the thought of it revolted her. However, she did remember something strange: a nightmare and a man with white blond hair and gray eyes.

Sarah sighed.

One man was very disturbed by his wife's note. It said it was from her, but he compared it to her old love notes they used to send in the middle of class while in their sixth year. The hand writing was different. Severus read the letter once more.

**Dear Severus, **

**I am Sorry, but I do not love you anymore. I am going to get an abortion. I do not want this child.**

**Sarah.**

Severus _knew _this wasn't really from Sarah for three main reasons:

1. Sarah always wrote in cursive.

2. Sarah dotted her _I'_s with hearts.

3. No matter what, even if it was Voldemort's, Sarah would never get an abortion.

Severus knew something was wrong, so he spent many years, losing his mind, looking for the woman he loves, and hopefully his daughter. He sighed. Sara and his Daughter were all that he could think of.

A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter. Pleez review!


	4. Chapter 5

Thank you, Mike e Mary for being my first reviewer to this story! I wouldn't be typing this right now if you hadn't reviewed!

Chapter 5

Sarah and her little girl were scared of John, One day, John dropped the girl off at school covered in bruises and said she had been in a car accident with her grandmother.

"Hermione," Sarah said softly to her eleven year old daughter. "I'm sorry for being with him. I'm going to do what I can to keep you safe." Sarah said. Tears filled her eyes. This September, Hermione would be safely away at Hogwarts. Sarah had bruises from John, but not as much as her daughter. Sarah held Hermione close, being careful for the bruises.

September First

_This would be the year my daughter would attend Hogwarts. _One teacher thought. He looked around at the new students _Potter-great! Another trouble making Weasley. Twin girls. A girl that looked remarkably like Sarah. Draco. A-Sarah? _He looked at the girl who looked like Sarah. The same soft brown curls and chocolate eyes. She had bruises on her face. _What happened to her?_

"Granger, Hermione!" Minerva called, _Hermione-what a beautiful name! Granger is Sarah's maiden name._

She was announced a Gryffindor and Severus smiled. He felt like yelling her name out. He wanted to ask her what had happened.

The Last Day Before Christmas Break

"Miss Granger, please stay for a second." Severus told her after the Potion Class.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked, continuing to pack her things.

"I'll see you later, Mudblood," Draco told her.

"Draco, detention every Saturday for January and February when you return."

Draco left in an angry fit of rage.

"I don't know what that means. He's been calling me that ever since I got off the Hogwarts Express."

"If he calls you it again, tell Professor McGonagall. Come here." He gestured her over. "What has happened?"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Has someone hurt you?"

"I'm not supposed to tell! He'll hurt Mum!"

"He?"

"My father."

"Has he abused you?"

She nodded and rolled of the sleeves of her shirt, revealing bruises.

"It's been three months, and they haven't healed."

She rolled up the legs of her pants. More bruises.

"He makes me wear pants, turtlenecks, and long-sleeved shirts." She rolled down the neck of her turtleneck. Severus gasped. Her neck had finger marks wrapped around it, signs of choking.

"What does your mother do about this?"

"He beats her too. She protects me. I'd be dead if she didn't care."

"Why'd your mother fall for this man?"

"She can't remember. All she remembers is a nightmare, a man with white blond hair, then waking up next to John. In private, she tells me I'm not his. She doesn't know who my father is."

"Does she remember a name?"

"For herself or for my father?"

"Your father."

"She doesn't remember.. All she remembers is it starts with an 'S.'"

"What about her own name?"

"Sarah-Sarah Granger."


	5. Chapter 6

Thank you, Tonea, hey that's Purdy (pretty), I loved your review! Oh and PS, sissy, I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION! And thank you Ducky.

Chapter 5

"Come in," Albus Dumbledore said after hearing a knock on his office door, yet he knew already that it was Severus.

Severus walked in, closely followed by Hermione.

"Severus, why did you bring her here?"

"It's Sarah's daughter."

"Sarah? She didn't go through-"

"No, she didn't. However, she has a new husband, and he is abusive. We need to move her and Miss Granger immediately."

"Severus, it could take months to find a proper home, I-"

"I can take them in! They need to be moved, Albus! Look at what he did to her!"

Hermione showed the Headmaster her bruises.

"Miss Granger, would you please step outside for a second?" The Headmaster asked.

Hermione gave the two a puzzling look, but she left the room.

Albus got up and started pacing. "Are you sure it's the same Sarah?"

"Certainly, they are exactly alike."

"What has happened?"

"Miss Granger said Sarah lost her memory."

"Voldemort." Albus whispered.

"What?"

"The Prophecy!"

"Why are speaking madness?"

"Do you remember the other Prophecy?"

"God dammit, what other Prophecy?"

"The one about yours and Sarah's son."

"You're speaking nonsense! Sarah and I never had a son!"

"The Prophecy Voldemort's Death Eater heard was a little altered because of another one of his Death Eaters made a mistake," Albus looked to Severus.

"I said I'm sorry!" I've regretted it my whole life!"

"It's alright Severus. Anyway, she is to help Harry kill Voldemort."

"Why do you keep saying the name?"

"Severus, it's just a name."

"It's a disturbing name."

"It's better than calling him the Dark Lord."

"Can we just discuss the matters of Hermione?"

"Severus, you go home with Hermione on the Hogwarts Express and once you get to your house, grab Sarah's hand and Apparate to Spinners End. I will be waiting there."

"What will you do there?"

"You will see. Oh, and no magic."

Severus groaned.

The Next Day

"Miss Granger!" Severus called out, looking for the girl.

"R-right here Professor." The girl's voice came. She was saying her good-byes to Potter and Weasley.

"Look for Nicholas Flamel, do you two understand?" She said quietly so no one but the two could hear her."

"Yes Hermione," Ron said in an annoyed tone.

"We will," Harry said.

"Alright."

Once on the express with Professor Snape, Hermione was anxious.

"What if John gets angry at me for telling?" She asked him

"He won't lay a hand on you or your mother ever again." Severus told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll fight him if I have to," Severus really wished he didn't have to fight the man, he just wanted to make Hermione trust him. _After she's been hurt so much, I think she's lost all her trust._

"Professor?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you really doing this?"

"Sarah is an old friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yes, we went to Hogwarts together."

"My mother went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, she is a Pureblood witch. She was in Gryffindor, like you. We were best friends."

"What happened?"

"She disappeared. It was while she was pregnant with you. People thought her dead for years. But you come around, and bring hope."

"Do you know my father?"

"Yes, he's a horrible man. He's the reason Harry is orphaned."

"You-know-who?"

"No, not him," Severus chuckled. "He told You-Know-Who about the Prophecy, though."

"What house was he in?"

"Slytherin. He loved your mother though. He was devastated when she disappeared."

Hermione looked at the Professor. "What if he hurts me again?"

Severus took the girls hands. "I'll kill him."

Hermione laughed.

After the Ride

"It's over here," Hermione said, instructing Severus to a small house. They could hear two people fighting on the inside.

Severus knocked on the door, his heart beating too fast. _It's been almost twelve years since I last saw Sarah, I wonder how much she has changed._

A man answered. "You little twit!" He yelled at Hermione. "Why'd you bring him?"

"I have reason to believe you hurt this girl," Severus said, pushing past John and walking in.

"I bet you the damn girl told you that!"

"Actually, she did. Is Sarah here?"

"Sarah!" John yelled. "Your damn daughter is here and she brought someone!"

"What?" Sarah asked walking into the room. Age had not taken its toll on her. She still looked nineteen, like from his Severus's last memory. "You're the man from the dream! The one with the bite mark!"

"Sarah, I'm here to take you away from him," Severus said.

"Yeah, right!" John yelled, and he pulled out a wand.

"You're magical?"

"No, duh!" John shot a curse at Severus.

"_Protego!" _Severus yelled, his wand pointing at Sarah, who was holding Hermione close. Severus barely dodged John's spell.

"_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" _John sent at Severus, who dodged them all.

"_Expelliamus!" _Severus yelled. John dodged it.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _John screamed.

Severus dodged it. "_Stupefy!" _

_It hit John directly, knocking him out._

"_Thank you!" Sarah yelled and threw her arms around the supposed stranger._

"_Not a problem." Severus told her, wanting to kiss her. "Grab my hands." They both did and he Apparated to Spinners End._


	6. Chapter 7

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Thank you Mira, Emily, and Roni for reviewing on the last chapter. I have had writer's block for the first them ever. It was bound to happen sooner or later…

Chapter 7

Severus dropped Hermione's hand, but he kept hold of Sarah's for a little longer.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked, not letting go. "It all seems so familiar!"

"Well, that's because you used to live here, Sarah." Severus said. He let the two in, wondering where Albus was. When he opened the door, however, Albus was sitting at the table.

"I thought I instructed you not to use magic, Severus." Albus said to him.

"First off, John is a wizard. He fired the first spell!"

"Is it true?" Albus asked Hermione and Sarah, who both nodded.

"My, my. I can't believe Voldemort has gone that far to have a Death Eater dress as a Muggle." Albus said.

"So, why are you here, Albus?"

"I am here to ensure this is a proper living facility for Miss Granger."

"Is there any way to get Sarah's memory back?"

"Severus, there may be one or two ways."

"Yes?"

"Let it recover on it's own or, the more deadly way, induce her memory with a really complicated spell that even myself would not dare to use."

"How is it complicated?"

"Severus, there are many steps to this spell than saying something and waving a wand. No one knows the whole version of the spell, which is even more deadly, only using part of it that is. Finding all of it would take as much time."

"Thank, you Albus."

"You're very welcome Severus. This place is good. You kept the nursery the way it was."

"I know, I had been excited at the time and I never knew my daughter as she was growing up-"

"You're Hermione's father?" Sarah asked. Severus looked to her and nodded.

"This was our house. The last day I saw you was July nineteenth, twelve years ago. I was devastated."

"Why'd I leave?"

"Mrs. Snape, we have reason to believe you were kidnapped by a feared wizard, Lord Voldemort." Albus told her. "But, he erased your memory and sent you to live with a Death Eater, one of his minions. I will go there now to check on the house and arrest the man." Dumbledore Apparated.

"Can I have a tour of the house?" Sarah asked him.

"Of course." Severus said. He showed her his potions room.

"Potions was your favorite subject at Hogwarts," he told her truthfully.

"Hogwarts? The school 'Mione's going to?"

"Yes, you were in Gryffindor, like her." Severus looked into her eyes.

"This nursery Albus was talking about, where is it?"

A smile stretched across his face. He led her upstairs and to the first room on the right, across the hall from his own.

"Right over here." He opened the door to a room he had kept neat for years.

"Oh my goodness! Did you paint these?" She asked, gesturing to the beautifully detailed white flowers upon the pink wall.

"No, you did." Severus said. Sarah was looking at a nicely drawn rose, Severus's second favorite flower on the wall. "You painted this lily just for me." He said, gesturing towards his favorite flower on the wall.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"I've never drawn before in my life."

"This proves you have."

"I don't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. A nightmare, mainly. Also, a man."

"What did this man look like?"

"He had white blond hair and gray eyes. He said 'I'm sorry' and then I fainted."

"Lucius."

"What?"

"That man was Lucius."

Sarah walked around the room. She touched the pink blankets in the crib. They were soft. There were shleves with many stuffed animals on them. Sarah let tears escape from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You must have really been looking forward to having the baby and then-"

"Sarah, it's okay! Lucius was our friend, you couldn't have known what would happen."

"I want to remember again! I want to remember everything between us!"

Severus got up. "I have some love notes we wrote to each other in this box in our old room."

"Oooo, can I see them?"

"Of course, they're ours to share."

Severus led her into their less decorated bedroom. He reached into the dresser and took out an old wooden box. He opened it and letters poured from the top.

"Oh, my!" Sarah said, picking up a letter she had wrote to him.

_May, 1977_

_Dear Severus,_

_I love you so much! I don't care if you're a Death Eater! I would run away with you if it would make you happy. I would not be a Death Eater, but I would stick by your side, no matter what. I'll love you to the end of my life! _

_Sarah_

Sarah grabbed the letter on the top that looked like it was about to fall out.

"I remember that one." Severus said, recognizing it with a slight smirk.

"What is it about?"

"Read it. I wrote it right when summer began in our sixth year."

Sarah gently unfolded the letter. The parchment was thin and she was afraid of ripping it.

_June, 1976_

_My Dearest Sarah,_

_I cannot wait until we see each other again at Hogwarts. Every summer day, you will be in my thoughts and every summer night, I will wish you were here. Sarah, before we started Hogwarts, why did you move? Even so, I will be as faithful and loyal to you as a dog is to their owner. Now, my dear, I would love to tell you several more things, but I have not much parchment left. So I am sending you a single rose with my owl._

_Severus_

Sarah's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed another letter.

_May, 1977_

_Dear Sarah, _

_I love you too. Your words are beautiful to me, and I cannot help but devour them over and over again until they are burned into my mind. I will always cherish them._

_If I could, I would erase my Mark, and not be a Death Eater. I will quit FireWhiskey all together, but only on one condition. Meet me by the lake Friday night at eleven._

_Severus_

Sarah looked at Severus. "What was the condition?"

"Look at your left hand."

Sarah saw her wedding ring. It was engraved: _To Sarah, from S.S._

"I never took it off. I knew it wasn't from John, the initials aren't his. They aren't even close! John Dolohov."

"Dolohov? That was Dolohov's brother I just dueled?" Severus had long since forgotten a first name.

"I guess-I didn't know anything about him, I swear!"

"It's okay, Sarah! I promise." Severus said, grabbing her hands. She was gazing into his loving eyes. He pushed some hair behind her ear. They leaned in.

"Mum!" Hermione called. The two moved apart.

"Coming, Dear!" Sarah called, glancing back at Severus before she left to see what Hermione needed.

Severus sighed.

A/N: Awww! They almost kissed! Too bad they didn't though…. Thank you a million times Emily for helping me with the love letters!


	7. Chapter 8

Mira, no, the spell will not break the curse… sorry. Thanks for reviewing, though! It was a good guess. I started rereading what I had up and I thought the same thing! Thanks Em for reviewing! And also for the letters! Oh, and no time has passed so far…

Chapter 8

Severus smiled at Hermione. She had accepted him as a father, anyways, it was better than what she used to have.

"Just think of the memories we could have had!" He said the same night.

Hermione nodded, then yawned.

"Are you tired? It's been a long day." Severus said. Hermione nodded and rubbed her eyes. He offered his hand and she grabbed it. He took her up to the old guest bedroom. Severus, feeling sleepy himself, went to his room so he could grab a pillow and blanket. He had offered Sarah his room and was going to sleep on the couch.

"Hello, Severus, will you sit?" Sarah asked. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed. Severus sat on the edge.

"Yes?"

"I may not remember much, but I know enough to know I loved you. In fact, I think I still do." She gazed into his eyes. He reached over and stroked her cheek.

"We have an old photo album, would you like to see?"

"Yes!"

Severus got up and dug into the closet and found the album. He fixed his scarf that he always wore-even in the summer.

He sat up next to her on the bed.

"We used to be best friends as kids. Then, you moved. Your parents got divorced. It was the summer before we first went to Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yes. In your third year, your mother died and your father went to Azkaban. You went to live with your grandparents."

"How'd my mother die? And what's Azkaban and why did my father go there?"

"Your parents got into a fight over custody. It got a little out of control. Your father killed your mother and went to Azkaban, a wizards' jail. You went to see him every summer afterwards. I went to see him after you disappeared to see if he knew anything, but he didn't." Severus then realized he hadn't opened the album yet.

He opened it-so unused to have other people share its treasures. The first picture was of them standing side-by-side as nine years olds, Sarah being taller then Severus. As the years pressed on, Severus had gotten taller than Sarah. Finally, the picture came of Sarah, making a fool of herself in their fourth year, by declaring her love for Severus. Of course-back then-Severus had loved Lily Evans. Sarah laughed, embarrassed at herself. The first pictures of their sixth year were of them dating. The first time Severus had brushed his lips against Sarah's soft lips came, and she stole a quick glance at him. Then their wedding came up and Sarah gasped at everything. The last picture in the album was the night Sarah had told Severus of her pregnancy.

"In every later photo, you're wearing the same scarf you're wearing now. Why?"

Severus smirked. He flipped to the back of the scrapbook and reached into a pouch. He took out his favorite letter from Sarah and handed it to her, then he read it from his heart.

"_June, 1976_

"_Oh, Severus!_

"_You are too sweet! As I read your letter and smell your rose, I remember back when we went into the Muggle world. Do you remember? You bought me those sweet-tasting chocolates and I bought you that dark scarf you still wear for me. I can still taste the creamy, chocolaty, taste and fell the soft wool of the scarf; yet, there is another reason I remember that day. It was more than a simple peck upon the cheek. I couldn't help but giggle! I was positively delighted!_

"_My stomach was like a elevator that day! I remember fluttering whenever you held my hand or looked into my eyes. I shall never forget that wondrous day! I can only hope to have many more. I think wellness being in our future!_

"_Until we speak, meet or write again, forever yours,_

"_Sarah"_

The whole time Severus recited Sarah's letter, he was looking into her eyes. She grabbed his hands.

"You memorized that?"

Severus nodded. "It was the best thing I ever read. I reread it over and over again until I had it trapped into my brains." He wanted to bad to have her remember all that they had had together.

"Really?"

"Yes, Sarah. I love you and I always have."

Sarah looked into his eyes and saw love in them, something she never got from John. They both leaned in for a kiss. Right before their lips met, however, the door bell rang and Severus looked into the door's direction, Sarah's kiss landing on his cheek instead. Severus looked into her eyes, and got up to answer it, sighing at being interrupted.

A/N: I probably won't update today, I've been procrastinating on my weekend homework! Ha-ha, I'll update tomorrow at the earliest!


	8. Chapter 9

Thank you Em, for that humorous review… They will soon… Maybe… Thank you Mira and CosmoGirl for your reviews! I have more homework to do and today is my dog's birthday (He's been with us four years now, twenty-eight to him) but first, I want to get this chapter up.

Chapter 9

It was Albus.

"Yes, Sir?" Severus asked. Albus looked grave.

"It is no longer safe." Albus told him.

"What do you mean?"

"John. He escaped before I got there."

"How?"

"Death Eaters must've caught on. I have to relocate you three. You and Hermione are allowed to return to Hogwarts, and Sarah needs to come with you. During the time you are not available, she will be with me and I will try to recover her memory. But there will be times when I will not be available, when I have to go outside Hogwarts, and she will need to be with you during your potions class."

Sarah and Hermione ran down the stairs, each face matching in paleness.

"What is it?" Severus asked urgently.

Sarah didn't say anything, but she mouthed two words: Death Eaters. As she did, however, the ceiling fell and landed on her.

"Albus! Get Hermione out of here!" Severus yelled. Albus grabbed Hermione's hand and Apparated.

Severus helped Sarah to her feet.

"_Stupefy!" _Someone yelled, his curse came through the ceiling and hit Severus. Sarah, recovering quickly, grabbed Severus's wand. She started to remember spells, lots of them, and how to Apparate.

However, she didn't want to Apparate. She wanted to make the Death Eaters regret they had ever made her forget who she was.

Her anger showed. They had hurt Hermione and Severus. They had hurt herself. In her rage, she shot immensely powerful spells at the ceiling to the cowards hiding up there. Then, one-by-one, five Death Eaters came down. One gasped, and in a familiar voice, said her name.

"We'll duel her one at a time! We'd still have an advantage then!" One of the masked Death Eaters said. Then, they removed their mask. The face of a woman, once pretty, showed. "I am Lucille Malfoy, Lucius's twin." The woman had the same looks as her brother. She shot multiple spells at Sarah at once. Sarah dodged the first two, but she was hit by the third spell, giving her a bloody nose.

"Lucille! We were not supposed to draw blood!" The one with the familiar voice said. Sarah could tell it wasn't John. Lucille turned to yell at him, but Sarah shot a _Stupefy _spell at her. Sarah then shot a quick counter-curse at Severus while the Death Eaters were deciding who would go next. Severus awakened, infuriated when he saw blood escaping Sarah's body at a quick rate. Sarah, feeling faint, threw him his wand. He grabbed it skillfully as Sarah fainted.

Severus, thinking quickly, threw a _Protego _spell over the half of the room he and Sarah were in. He picked up Sarah gently and Apparated just as the four Death Eaters penetrated his _Protego _spell.

A/N: More will be up soon! Please Please Please Review!


	9. Chapter 10

I'm bored of my homework so I'm just going to continue this story. Oh and Lucille, I added out of boredom because there aren't really any female Death Eaters out of Azkaban yet.

Chapter 10

_Sarah's Dream:_

_Years had passed, Hermione was sixteen. Sarah kissed Severus's lips. She heard Hermione laughing in the background. The new baby in her was kicking: another girl. Severus was glad he could have another chance as a father._

_They were going to name her Emily (A/N: ;)) Sarah giggled as Severus turned on some music in the living room and reached out his hand. They started dancing and Sarah's heart skipped a beat as Severus pulled her into his arms. Suddenly, it all went dark, Severus's arms were still around her. Yet, he was gripping her tighter and tighter. Then, the lights came on and she saw it wasn't Severus holding her anymore, but a man with pale skin and slits for a nose._

"_Remember me?" His high, cold voice asked, then he laughed._

"_Voldemort!" Sarah yelled, trying to break from his grip. "Get off me! Help!"_

"_No one can hear you, Sarah. I'm suffocating you in your dreams-and in real life."_

"_No!"_

_Sarah squirmed. "Severus!" She sobbed._

"_He doesn't truly love you! He just says he does because you were pregnant with his child twelve years ago!"_

_Tears escaped Sarah's eyes._

"_He says he was looking for a job!" It was getting harder for Sarah to breathe. Voldemort pushed her away, hatching a new plan._

"_Bah!" He spat. "He was out getting drunk! He stole that ring you wear and carved it himself!"_

"_What about the love letters?"_

"_He forged them all!_

"_Join me, Sarah, and we can get revenged on Severus for filling your head with lies. Think about it," Voldemort said, and disappeared._

_Sarah's dream returned to its original state, but instead of the warm, loving feeling she had gotten from Severus before, it had been replaced with cold and harshness. She was… rejected._

_* Star * Star * Star_

Severus was trying hard to wake Sarah.

He used his wand for the counter-curse, tears escaping his eyes as he did. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Sarah?"

"Hm?" She answered. Severus gave a sigh of relief and held her close to him. She wept as she remembered her dream.

"Severus, did you only love me because I was pregnant?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Vold-"

"Don't say that bloody name!" Severus yelled.

"Well, You-Know-Who, he visited me in a dream. He said you only loved me because I was pregnant, you forged the letters, and you stole the ring."

"Sarah," Severus whispered. "No of it's true

Sarah looked around. "Where are we?"

"The Forest of Dean."

"Hermione, John, and I used to go here when Hermione was little."

"Really?" Severus said. "You and I used to go here to escape the troubles of my parents and your aunt and uncle."

"Really?" Sarah asked. "I always thought this place was somewhat familiar."

A smile stretched across Severus's face.

"Come here," he said, grabbing her hand. He took her to a tree, the tallest of them all. "We used to climb this one all the time and kiss at the top. We came here when we had Hogsmeade weekends, during the summer, and over all the breaks. We'd race to the top and the loser had to kiss the winner."

Sarah laughed. "You and me, sitting in a tree." She sang.

Severus laughed. "One time, in our seventh year, it was during Christmas, we walked here and you carved," Severus led her around the tree, "that." He said, pointing a little upwards.

Sarah looked. It was a carving with the initials S.G.+S.S. with a perfect heart surrounding it. Sarah laughed at it.

"During our trip, the Christmas one, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew followed us. We were a little whiles up, lost in each other's lips. Potter and his friends followed us up. We hadn't been expecting it, and he scared you and you fell out."

Sarah looked at him. "What happed next?"

"Well, I got out my wand and used _Levicorpous _on you to stop your falling. I lowered you gently on the ground and went down after you. I started throwing curses at Potter for that.

"Thank you Severus."

Suddenly, two hooded figures appeared. Sarah and Severus jumped back.

"Sarah, I never thought I'd see you again." One of the two said, walking towards them.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll kill you!" Severus yelled at them, throwing himself in front of Sarah.

A/N: Who are they? How do they know Sarah? Do they mean her harm? All questions that will possibly be answered next chapter. And depending on the reviews I get for this, I'll see how soon I update ;)


	10. Chapter 11

Sorry, Jessirose, but… yeah. Thank you Mira and Jessi for reviewing! Thank you, Mira for being my Beta!

Chapter 11

"Severus, there is no need for that, really," One of the two said, removing his mask and hood. He had straight, brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Yes, my boy. We mean her no harm. She's family," said the other. He, too, removed his mask and hood. He looked like an older version of his companion. His brown hair was graying, and his eyes somewhat glossy.

"How are you family?" Sarah asked. "I am not family with Death Eaters, besides you, Sev."

Severus surveyed the two men. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anthony," The elder man said. "This is my son, Theodore. I have recently been released from Azkaban. We are working as undercover Death Eaters."

"A-Anthony G-Granger?"

"In the flesh. You visited me _once _because Sarah was missing. She's right here!"

"Well, she _was _missing. She was found, but she has no recollection at all. She needed me, and I failed her."

Sarah looked at Severus. "It's not your fault!" She said.

"Yes it is! You begged me to stay, and I didn't. I thought that stupid job was more important at the moment!" He hit his own head with his palm. "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _

"Severus!" Sarah grabbed his hand. He looked at her. "I'll race you to the top of the tree." She ignored her father's and brother's presence. "Loser has to kiss the winner."

Severus smiled. "I don't know."

"Are you chicken?"

"Fine, you're on, but don't cry when you lose."

"Lose, I don't lose. At least I think I don't."

"No, you always won," Severus said truthfully.

"Hey!" Anthony yelled. "This is a matter of life or death!"

"What?" Sarah asked.

"That wasn't Dumbledore at your house, it was a Death Eater under a PolyJuice Potion!"

Sarah gasped. "How could you?" She shrieked at the man. "You let him take _my _baby? Your _granddaughter!" _

"Sarah, it was all an act! Plus, I hadn't even known she was my granddaughter!"

"How could you not? And how could _you _not know she was your niece? Vold-"

"Sarah! Don't say the damn name!"

"Oh, get a grip, Severus! It's just a name!"

"Sorry."

"Voldemort would have said Hermione _Granger! _Granger should be your last name, and you should have thought! Where did the Death Eater take my baby?"

"We don't know," Theodore said, looking towards the ground. Tears formed in Sarah's eyes.

"How'd you get something from Dumbledore for the potion? How'd it take you a short amount of time to make the potion?"

"We had it pre-made. Albus left some hair behind when he went to pick up John."

Sarah wiped her tears. Severus pulled her into his arms.

"This is all my fault!" Sarah said. "Has John been arrested?"

"Yes, Albus came to get him right after Severus left."

"Severus, they took her!" Sarah said, more tears pouring from her eyes.

"Sarah, it'll be okay."

"How, they have Hermione!"

"They," Severus looked to Anthony and Theodore, "will have me as a false prisoner. Then, I will rescue Hermione."

"I'm going with you, Sev."

"What? No, I'm not going to risk your life!"

"I'll be with you. You can protect me."

"After you two get Hermione, we'll free you three." Anthony said.

Sarah looked to Severus. "Please? She's my daughter too."

"All right, but you'll never leave my sight, do you understand, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded.

"Let's go then." Theodore said. "I'll be needing your wand."

Severus handed his wand over, reluctantly.

"After we find Hermione, I'll give it back. Now, grab hands," Anthony reached his hand out to his daughter.

"_Wait!" _Sarah said. "Why'd you kill Mum. I'm not going with you until I get an answer."

"It wasn't me, Sarah."

"Then why were you charged and sent to Azkaban?"

"The Death Eaters came to our house. You were thirteen, and your brother seventeen. Both of you at Hogwarts. We had been fighting over custody. They overpowered me and took my wand. Then they killed her. They threw my wand back at me and Apparated. I took the blame because I knew I had no evidence I didn't kill her."

Sarah looked at him. She could tell he wasn't lying. She cried. They grabbed hands and Apparated.

A/N: More to come! I just can't think of much more right now…


	11. Chapter 12

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile. I would have updated on Tuesday, but one of my ex-friends had been a jerk to me after school… IT WAS EMBARRASING! I had writer's block after that cuz of him! Thank you Roni and Em for reviewing

Chapter 12

They arrived at first at the Malfoy Manor. Anthony and Theodore thought it would be the most logical place to go. At the Malfoy Manor, the Malfoys, John, and Greyback were there.

"You're back," John said. He pulled Sarah over to him. He looked into her eyes, then slapped her. "You can have her Greyback." He pushed Sarah to Greyback.

"_Stupefy!" _Anthony yelled, his wand pointing at John. Greyback pushed Sarah down, then shot a _Stupefy _spell at Anthony with John's wand.

Theodore grabbed his own wand and cursed Greyback. "Our lord says we need Sarah." he explained to the Malfoys.

"You didn't have to stun him!" Lucius said.

"I DID!" Theodore yelled. "he stunned my father! He shouldn't have even been allowed to grab John's wand, he isn't even allowed one himself!"

"Theodore, you're lucky I wont tell anyone about this! Plus, Anthony cursed John!"

"John was going to give our prisoner to Greyback!"

"Take these three down to the cellar with the girl!" Lucius said.

"Just one question."

"What?"

"I thought Dumbledore got John."

"John escaped, Theodore!"

Sarah's head was buried in Severus's chest. It had been hours. Hermione was sleeping, her head in Sarah's lap. Sarah looked into Severus's eyes. They leaned in close. There was a knock on the door, and Sarah averted her attention. _I've waited twelve years to feel her lips on mine, __damn __it! _He grabbed her head in his hands and turned her face towards his. They looked into each others eyes again for a second, then he pulled her face towards his. His lips landed on hers, which were as soft and sweet as he had remembered.

All the while, Hermione was enjoying her dream:

"_Leah! Get over here!" Hermione yelled to her youngest sister. A girl with bushy black hair ran up to her. "Mummy said not to talk to strangers, remember?"_

"_Yes, 'Mi. I thought he wasn't a stranger though."_

"_Just because he works with Dad means he can be trusted." Hermione glared at the man._

"_Hermione!" It was Hermione's brother, Josh._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother, and his beetle black eyes imitated her own. She ruffled his brown hair and tapped his hooked nose._

"_Really?"_

_Two more of her brothers, twins, ran up._

"'_Mione!" Nathan yelled, though he was close._

"_What?" She asked her slightly portly brother, who was very different from his twin. He was short, stubby, and had a hooked nose. His black bush of hair was different from Derek's greasy brown mess. They each had black eyes, which was the only thing they had in common._

"_Help me with potions!"_

"_I can help," Claire, another sister, said. She, alone of all the children, had slightly tanned skin. The others, were all pale._

"_What do you know? You're only a Quidditch player!"_

"_So? I'm still good a potions!"_

"_That's only because Dad teaches the subject!"_

"_Then why are you worrying about it?"_

"_Well, I don't know!"_

_Two Chasers from the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch team came running down the hall._

"_Give it me, Maddeline!" The Gryffindor shouted at the Slytherin._

"_Nit until you admit you like Draco Malfoy!" Maddeline told her identical twin._

"_Never, because I don't like him!"_

"_What's wrong?" Hermione asked._

"_Maddeline took my wand and she won't give it back unless I say I like that awful Malfoy boy."_

"_Maddison, I'll get your wand back." Hermione whispered, ruffling her sister's straight black hair._

"_I'm not going to give it back!"_

"_Maddeline, you just want her to say she likes Malfoy because you don't want to be the only one that does, right?"_

_Maddeline's pale cheeks turned pink, and her brown eyes wandered off._

"_May I have Maddison's wand?" Maddeline presented the wand._

"_Thank you."_

"_No problem."_

_Allyson, who was a female, miniature version of her father ran up to them. Hermione was about to talk to her as the scene melted away._

Anthony and Theodore walked in, Sarah and Severus still had their lips locked together.

"HEY!" Anthony yelled, waking Hermione. Severus and Sarah broke apart.

"What's all the yelling about?" Hermione asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Grandpa and Uncle Theo came to rescue us." Sarah explained.

Severus and Sarah helped their sleepy daughter up.

"I want a brother or sister," Hermione said, still half asleep. Her dream was still playing in her head. The happiness of her mother not being kidnapped in the dream along with the good childhood and many siblings in it. She had so many siblings in the dream, she made it look like Ron has a small family. He

Severus looked to Sarah. "Maybe," he said.

Sarah took his hands. "Possibly. I want another child, one we can raise together."

Severus smiled.

"OI! Are we going to leave or not?" Anthony asked, getting annoyed.

"Sorry, Dad," Sarah said. She pushed Hermione gently towards the door, and Severus, Anthony, and Theodore walked ahead of them. Severus walked besides Sarah, and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly, Greyback appeared in front of the group, fully recovered.

"Give me a girl and I'll let you all go," Greyback said, liking his lips as his eyes looked from Sarah to Hermione. _Which would be more delectable? _he thought. _If they let me pick, I probably wouldn't be able to choose! _Sarah noticed drool falling from the mutt's mouth, falling onto his mangy fur. He licked his hard, cracked lips. His yellow and blood colored teeth were revealed when he smiled his awful smile. He winked at the two females.

Sarah pushed Hermione behind herself. "Stay behind me," she whispered to her daughter.

"Mum?" Hermione asked, sacredly, but Severus was talking to the werewolf before Sarah could answer.

"You won't hurt my family again! _EVER!" _Severus yelled, running in front of Hermione and Sarah.

The two men (or wizard and werewolf) started dueling, spells flying everywhere. Severus shot a _Protego _spell around his family.

"_Avada-" _Greyback started.

"_Stupefy!" _Severus yelled. Greyback crumpled backwards.

"Let's go!" he said. Sarah held his hand as he guided her through the house. Suddenly, her grip slackened. John had grabbed her from behind.

"Help!" Sarah yelped. Everybody turned. John put a knife to Sarah's neck.

"Let her go!" Severus yelled at him, advancing on the man.

"I'll kill her!" John said, pressing the knife into her throat.

"I'll duel you for her! I win, we all go. You win, you get me _and _Sarah."

John thought of this. _It would bring Greyback great pleasure to have the woman. _"Agreed."

They started dueling, spells flying everywhere again.

"Sarah! Severus is giving us a chance to escape, he would never offer you to them, unless it would buy us time!" Anthony hissed at her.

"I'm not leaving without him, he's my love," Sarah said. She watched Severus in awe. Something found its way into her mind.

_Severus threw a spell at her, Sarah. She braced her self for an attack. However, instead, flowers appeared in her hands. They were a mixture of red roses and red tulips._

_Sarah smirked. "Severus, you're _such _a charmer!" _

_Sarah ran over to him, and flung her arms around him. She gave him a kiss on the lips._

Sarah pulled herself out of her memory, which was most likely from her seventh year. She tried to focus on the two men dueling, but her sweet memory haunted her attention. Severus, maybe it was him, seemed to be losing. No, Malfoys, it seemed had caught on yet.

"_Stupefy!" _one of the two said, winning. Sarah, who was still replaying her memory, just stood there.

Someone grabbed her hand and she obediently went with them. She couldn't get herself to forget about the memory and focus on who was taking her.

"Sarah, please move your feet." Severus's gentle voice said.

Sarah started giggling. "Sarah, Luv? What's the matter?"

"Severus!" She threw her arms around him. She placed her lips upon his.

"SARAH!" Anthony yelled. Sarah moved away from Severus. She was finally able to pull herself out of her haze. "Are you mad? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Sarah looked down on the floor.

"We can't Apparate from the Malfoy house, so we'll have to go outside," Theodore said, pulling open the front door to the Malfoy Manor.

Sarah took Severus's and Hermione's hand and followed her father and brother out of the manor, where they Apparated.

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know what y'all think!


	12. Chapter 13

Blech. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, but as a Christmas gift, I'm updating all my stories!

Okay, thanks to:

Roni2010

MrsSofiaSnape

And Emily

For all reviewing the last chapter!

Chapter 13:

John had managed to escape, as well as Greyback. Three years had passed, and Sarah and Severus hadn't been able to conceive. She sighed as she stood. They had, once, but it was a miscarriage. Sarah had seen a Pensieve of hers and Severus's memories together, but she couldn't remember them on her own. They had remarried, though, and this wedding had been perfect.

"Severus," she said, and he took her into his arms.

"Yes, Luv?" Severus asked.

Just as Sarah was about to respond, Hermione came into their room down in the dungeons.

"Hermione!" Sarah yelled. "Knock, next time, you never know-"

"Not enough time, Mum! The third task is starting!" She announced.

"Alright, Dear. We'll talk later, Sev," Sarah said.

"C'mon! I promised Harry I'd be there!" Hermione said, trying to drag her parents over.

_Ugh, the Potter boy, _Severus thought as he and Sarah followed their daughter to the Quidditch stands to watch the third task. They took their seats in the front row.

"Severus," Sarah whispered, taking her husband's hands

"Yes?"

"If we had a baby, what would we name it?:

"I don't know. When we were expecting Hermione, we hadn't thought of names."

"I think I remember. What do you think happened to John?" Sarah asked as the girl-Fleur, was it?-was eliminated.

"I don't know, but if he returns, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Severus put his arm around Sarah.

"What the bloody hell happened to Harry and Cedric?" Ron asked, noticing the two had disappeared.

"Language, Ron," Hermione said.

A smile curved into the corners of Severus's lips. "Or I'll subtract fifty points from Gryffindor," he warned.

Sarah leaned in so she could talk and only have Severus hear. "But was has happened? They've just disappeared!"

"I don't know, Sarah."

"Do you see them?"

"No, Luv."

Sarah groaned.

About and hour later (which was full of awkward conversations for our couple) Harry and Cedric returned. The four-Sarah, Severus, Hermione, and Ron-stood up in their seats.

"Cedric's dead!" Many people yelled.

"Voldemort's back," Harry whispered as they gathered close.

Sarah looked to Severus as Mad-Eye took Harry away.

"What could have happened?" She asked.

"The Dark Lord killed Cedric. The cup _must _have been a portkey," he said more to himself than to her.

"_Voldemort?"_

"Sarah!"

"Sorry!"

"Severus, where has Harry gone?" Albus asked, walking up to him.

"Well, Alastor took him."

"Alastor wouldn't have taken him, unless…"

"Unless what, sir?"

"It wasn't Alastor."

Dumbledore hurried to Moody's office with McGonagall and Severus sternly told Sarah to stay where she was, trailing behind him.

"Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Am I going to have siblings?"

"No, Hermione. I actually have to talk to your father about that. Now, I think, is too dangerous to have a child now that Voldemort's back."

Hermione whined. "But Mum-"

Hermione, please understand-"

"Mum!"

"Hermione! Enough!" Sarah snapped. "C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To your dad. "He told us to stay here."

"I know, Dear, but you can't expect me to listen _now! _He might be in danger."

"Fine, but I'm only going for Harry."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, is your mum usually this bossy?"

"Ronald!" Sarah started, turning to him. "I would advise you to watch your language!"

Molly came to them.

"Hello, Sarah, is Ronnie giving you a hard time?"

"Yes, Molly. Your son has a problem with keeping his language under control."

"Mum?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Why can't I have siblings?"

"Hermione, we discussed this, now drop it!"

"But-"

"Hermione, I said drop it!" Hermione had angered her mother more that ever.

"Yes, Mum," Hermione said obediently.

"I didn't mean to get angry at you, Sweetie, but you should understand now that Voldemort's back, it would be difficult to keep the child safe. People right now can barely keep themselves safe."

Hermione looked down, ashamed at herself.

"It'll be alright, Luv. I know you want a younger brother or sister, but I don't see it happening right now."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Mum."

Sarah hugged her daughter, and Molly did the same with her youngest son.

They went up to the Hospital Wing and arrived just as Harry was set on a bed, a giant black dog besides him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running to one of her best friends. "Are you okay? What happened?" She gave him a hug.

"It appears one of Voldemort's followers was posing as Alastor," Albus said.

"Where's Severus?" Sarah asked the headmaster.

"He'll be along in a minute," Albus said. "He was going to go out to the stands to look for you."

Sarah gulped. "I hope he won't be mad."

Albus flashed her a smile. "No one, especially Severus, could be mad at you for a long time."

Sarah blushed as Hermione went to look out the window.

"Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Dear?"

"I think the headmaster's wrong."

"And why's that?"

"Dad's down there, and he's saying stuff," Hermione said, pointing out the window.

"What's he saying?"

"I can't hear them, but I can tell what he's saying by reading his lips. I can't say the words. You'll punish me severely if I repeat the words."

"Really? Surely-"

"He saw me! He's coming up here and he's still saying the words!"

"Oh, no!" Sarah groaned.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Severus had worked his way up to the Hospital Wing.

"Sarah Allisson Kathlene Snape!" He yelled at her as if she were a child.

"Yes, Sev?" She asked innocently, yet nervously.

"I thought I told you to stay in the stands! You're in _a lot _of trouble!"

"Why are you treating me like a little girl? I wanted to know if you would be safe!"

"I would be fine! I'm not worried about myself!"

"That doesn't answer my question! Why are you treating me like I'm a little kid? Why are you suddenly so protective?" She said slowly.

"Because I can't lose you again! I'm not strong enough. I barely survived the last time I lost you, and now I have you back. I don't think I could bare it if I lost you again."

Sarah stroked his cheek. "You won't loose me."

"But there's a possibility-"

Sarah kissed him. The black dog transformed into Sirius Black.

After Sarah, Molly, and Severus settled down, Albus explained Sirius's innocence.

"Sarah, we all thought you would do better than Snivellus! Have you turned blind? How could someone as attractive like you end up with him? Have you even seen his nose?"

"Mr. Black, I am not blind and I love _Severus._"

"Blech. What about his nose?"

"I like its shape."

Sirius smirked. "Are you sure you're not visually challenged?"

Sarah sighed. "And this is the least of our worries! John hasn't even been caught."

Harry looked dumbfounded. Hermione had told her friends nothing of her past. She just put her finger to her lips to silence him.

"It'll be alright, Sarah, we'll work it out." he gave her a quick kiss. "If he ever crosses my path again, I'll kill him for what he did to you and Hermione."

Sarah laughed lightly. "You've been saying that for years." She rested her head on this chest. Sirius gagged.

"I remember you now!" Sarah exclaimed at his face. "You tormented Severus everyday of his life!"

"Yes, cousin."

"_Cousin?"_

"Yes, we're cousins, don't you remember? I have an aunt. Well, _had _an aunt. I suspected Hermione to be related to me _somehow!"_ Sirius said

Sarah snorted, and Severus laughed; then kissed her again. He then pulled her out of the room, away from everyone.

"You wanted to talk?" Severus asked.

"Severus, we both _really _want another child, but with Vol-I mean You-Know-Who back, and our age, do you really think we'd really be able to have a child? I mean, these are dangerous times, Severus."

Severus sighed. "I know. Plus, it seems every time we're going to have a child, it just falls apart. Like with Hermione, and then your kidnapping, then our second baby and the miscarriage."

Sarah nodded. "I want this as much as you do, but-"

"-but it just might not happen."

"Yes, by the way, I'm sorry I can't remember our memories personally. I wish I could."

"It'll be fine, they'll come back eventually," he said, then kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then her lips.

A/N: I am open to ideas, it you would like to leave some through a review! So please review!


	13. Chapter 14

Yay! Thanks for the reviews! MrsSofiaSnape, and Dramionefan08! MrsSofiaSnape, yes, I do realize the chapter thing. The first two chapters are together because the first chapter seemed a little short so I put two up on the same page. I wrote this chapter before I got any reviews, but I like the Hermione's reaction part! Thanks for the idea!

Chapter 14

Two months had passed.

"My Lord," John Dolohov started, "the infertility potion we gave to Sarah while she was living with me have worn off."

"I thought you said it would it would last her lifetime!" Voldemort screamed in anger.

"I was wrong, My Lord. It was a simple mistake."

"A simple mistake? That mistake may cost me my life, just like it did yours!"

"My-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Voldemort had grabbed his wand, pointed it at his chest and yelled "_Avada Kadavra!" _And the elder Dolohov brother crumpled to the floor, still as stone. "Antonin, get rid of your brother's body. He has cost us enough mistakes already."

"Yes, My Lord," Antonin said, collecting his brother's body.

"Severus, did you by any chance keep my wand? We're going to be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow with Hermione, and I just want to find it." Sarah said.

Severus stood, already knowing where it was. He went into the closet and pulled out a small wooden box.

"Hold up," Sarah yelled, running quickly out of the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning.. Then he set the box on the end table next to their bed.

Sarah returned a minute later. "I'm sorry, Sev. I think I ate something that gave me food poising last night. I just threw up."

"Are you saying my cooking is terrible?"

"We went out to eat last night!" Sarah sighed. "Do you think Hermione's okay at Sirius's house?"

"Yes, Sarah. I went there the other day. She's fine. She's even Prefect! However, if one of those boys lays even a finger on her I'll kill him, I promise!"

Sarah laughed as Severus opened the box. "Unicorn hair, ten inches," he read from a piece of paper.

"You wrote it down?"

"After you disappeared. I didn't want to forget one detail about you. I know the wand details because I was with you when you got it at Ollivander's."

"OH! Sarah said in a cheery voice and took her wand. A memory of the day she got the wand appeared. "I remember! It was a hot day, it was me, you, Lily Evans, and Mr. Evans! We went to get ice cream afterwards with Mr. Evans's Muggle money! Lily and I were best friends!"

Severus smiled. "Exactly."

Sarah grinned.

"Are you sure you're fine? You've been sick for the past couple of days."

"If you want I'll go to the doctor later in the day."

"No, you might as well go and see Poppy tomorrow."

Sarah nodded.

*After the Great Feast*

Right after the feast, Sarah followed Poppy to the Hospital Wing.

"How are you Poppy?" Sarah asked.

"Just fine," Poppy said, but she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. However, I don't like the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Sarah grinned. "That's something we have in common. She's and unpleasant woman."

Poppy laughed. "So what's the matter? People don't usually come just to talk to me."

"Oh, I've been sick the past couple of days."

"Okay, I'll just take some tests, and we'll have results in the morning. Lie down," Poppy said, pointing to a bed. Sarah lied down and Poppy ran her wand over Sarah's body. "We'll see in the morning. Come down as soon as it's convenient for you."

"Thank you so much, Poppy!" Sarah said, and hurried to her room.

"Well?" Severus asked upon seeing her.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Sarah told him, and went straight to bed.

*Tomorrow morning*

Sarah sat up and stretched her arms. She checked the clock; _11:03_. In Severus's place, was a note written by him.

_My Dearest Sarah,_

_I have decided to let you sleep in today. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping, and you've sick lately. I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed and gone with you to see Poppy, but I have classes. Meet me in my office at lunch after you've seen Poppy._

_Severus_

_Sarah stood up and put her hair in a loose, messy ponytail. She changed into sweat pants and a regular t-shirt. She decided (or her stomach did) to eat before seeing Poppy._

Sarah walked down to the kitchens where the house-elves worked. She insisted to them she could get her own food, but they said it was their job, and got it themselves.

After she ate, she made her way up to the Hospital Wing. Poppy's mouth stretched into a wide grin when she saw Sarah.

"There's going to be another Snape child running around her soon enough," Poppy said. When Sarah gave her a puzzled look, Poppy continued. "Congratulations, you're pregnant Sarah!"

A/N: Okay, the House-Elf part may have been boring, but I wanted to show you where Hermione gets it from! Review, and if you have any thoughts, please tell me through a review!


	14. Chapter 15

Thanks to my reviewers, roni2010, CTgirl14, And MrsSofiaSnape!

Chapter 15

Sarah didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"When will I be due?" Sarah asked, her hands shaky.

"Uh, let's see, you're two months, right now it's September, April is what I say."

"Thanks, Poppy," Sarah said, hugging the Medi-Witch.

"Not a problem. You're like family," Poppy said.

Sarah nodded. "Of course," she said, then hurried to Severus's potions class. When she walked in, the students were writing information from the board. She quickly waved to Hermione-who had already written down everything off the board-and walked up to Severus.

"Hello." He said when he saw her. "You don't normally dress that way."

"I guess," Sarah said, shrugging.

"How are you? What's wrong?"

"The nausea? It won't last much longer." Severus raised an eyebrow and Sarah laughed. "I'm fine! _Glowing _actually."

"That's good," he said. "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight? Sushi, maybe. It's your favorite."

"I think I'll pass. Sushi has lost it's appeal to me for a while."

"What do you suggest?" By then, every student had started the potion.

Sarah shrugged. "_Baby _back ribs?"

"I don't eat ribs well."

"Anything with _baby _corn?"

"I don't feel like corn."

"Fine, I'll just say it. I-"

Neville Longbottom's potion blew up, igniting his eyebrows.

"_Aguamenti!" _Severus, his wand pointing at Neville's face. "Ten point from Gryffindor."

"I'll come back later. We _are _going to talk Severus, it's _really _important."

"Can't you tell me now?"

Sarah shook her head, and walked out.

"That damn woman," Severus whispered.

Once in her chamber, Sarah started to feel lightheaded.

"Ow!" She shrieked, gripping her head as she went from feeling lightheaded to having her head throb with pain. She sat on the black couch in the living room. Her head was screaming at her and she eventually passed out from pain.

"_Sarah Snape," a cold voice whispered behind her._

_Sarah turned, scared. She saw a tall, bald man with snake slits for a nose._

"_You aren't supposed to be pregnant. John failed me."_

"_How do you know? Where's John?" Sarah asked, her voice shaking._

"_He's dead, and I am Lord Voldemort. I know everything."_

_Sarah shuddered at his voice. "What are you going to do with me and the baby?"_

"_I'm not going to do anything. Don't tell Severus and get an abortion-"_

"_That is murder! It shouldn't be allowed _anywhere!"

"_What is banning abortion going to do? I murder."_

"_I know all about you. You killed Harry Potter's parents!"_

_Voldemort shrugged.. "His mother needn't have died. All I wanted was to kill the boy. It was prophesied he would defeat me. Another said your's and Severus's first born son would help him cause my demise."_

_Sarah had paled. Albus had told her the real prophecy- Oh! _Don't think about it! _She yelled at herself in her mind. _He can read your mind!

"_Do you want to hear your other option? You carry it for nine months. You grow attached to it.. You have the child. You raise it for a little while. You love it. Doesn't seem so bad, does it? Wrong! Then, I kill it! Either gender, boy or girl, I'll kill it! It's your choice. This wasn't a dream or nightmare. I'm just communicating with you-through you're mind. It is your choice, Sarah Snape. I will know your answer…."_

That's when Sarah opened her eyes. It had felt like a dream. It couldn't have been though-she hadn't known what Voldemort looked or sounded like., even though Severus explained. Also, it had seemed too real to have been a dream or nightmare. She shivered.

She stood up-her head clear-and checked the clock: 3:28. Severus would be finishing his last class. She hurried to his classroom.

The bell rang as she walked in. The class-which was first years-stood.

"_Sit!" _Severus barked. "The bell does not release you, I do. Detention, all of you, this Sunday, this classroom. 10 A.M. sharp! No sooner, no later. If you are, ten points from your house for each minute. Class dismissed."

The class walked out, murmuring to each other. Sarah tuned them out when she heard words that shouldn't come out of the mouth of any eleven year old. "That was kind of-harsh," Sarah told Severus.

"Sorry, but they know the bell doesn't dismiss them."

"I didn't say it wasn't necessary," Sarah told him.

"Is something wrong?"

Sarah choked on tears and nodded.

"What is it?"

"I had a nightmare, but it was too real to be a nightmare."

"Was it about the Dark Lord?"

"Vol-I mean You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"Tell me about it."

"I have to tell you something else first. Close your eyes and think to earlier when I came in during your fifth-year class. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes," Severus nodded. "You said your nausea will only last a little longer… You won't eat sushi for a while… You want baby back-_baby?" _He opened his eyes."Are you… _pregnant?"_

Sarah nodded. "There's going to be a little Snape child running around here. That's what Poppy said."

Severus's eyes widened. "I'm going to be a father." He said quietly. Then, he said it louder. "I'm going to be a father!" He smiled, then frowned when he remembered Sarah had been upset. "Your nightmare?"

"Well," Sarah said, and she told him about her nightmare.

**A/N: What did ya think? Review please! This is **_**totally **_**a 'Laugh Until We Cried' chapter! (Laugh Until We Cried is a song by Jason Aldean for those of you who don't know.)**


	15. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been awhile! Thanks reviewers: MrsSofiaSnape and KuteKat133

Chapter 16:

"Ron, what's it like having siblings?" Hermione asked one of her best friends from across the Gryffindor Table at dinner.

"Do you want me to lie and tell you how wonderful it is, or do you want the truth?" Ron asked.

"The truth, of course! My Mum and Snape are going to give up trying to have more children-"

"_Ewe_!" Ron yelled, going as red his hair when everyone looked his way. "Mind your own business!" He told them, annoyed.

"You were saying?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence from all three of them.

"Oh, about having siblings? It's a nightmare! Horrible, more like it. Since you're fifteen, they'll expect you to help out with it. Trust me, Hermione, it's not all that great."

"But, Ron, Ginny's only a year younger than us. How would you know if I'm supposed to help with a baby?"

"Well, I was the youngest son. Bill and Charlie had to help with me."

"Hm… I guess you're right. It's one of those rare moments were you are."

"Plus, the baby might be smarter or more talented than you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I can't have that!" She shrieked. "It _would _be terrible, I'm glad they stopped trying!"

Ron gagged on his dinner. "I can't even imagine why anyone would like that Greasy Git!" He said, then felt someone smack the back of is head with their palm. He looked behind them and a thin, elegantly dressed woman was beaming at them.

"Good evening, Mum!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Ron didn't mean that-"

"Yeah I did!" Ron told her, causing Sarah to thump the back of his head again.

"Hermione, I'm going to need to talk to you later, okay?" Sarah said.

"You can tell me now," Hermione told her, growing curious.

"No, your father and I are going out to eat in only five minutes."

Ron gagged again. "Seriously, what do you see in that hook-nosed grease bucket?"

Sarah sighed at him. "Ronald, I love Severus. I love the way he loves me back. We have one beautiful child together," Sarah said, stroking Hermione's hair, "and another on the way-"

"_What?" _The Golden Trio all shrieked together.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I needed to talk to you about. I've got to go, we'll speak later." She said, kissing Hermione on the cheek. "Good night, Dear."

"No, no, _no!" _Hermione groaned, "I'm going to be expected to help care for it!"

Ron sat a gape. "Sh-she's p-pregnant? With the Greasy Git? What if your brother or sister has a hooked nose?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I already don't like your sibling Hermione."

"What if it has greasy hair?"

"What if-"

"Stop it! The main problem is what if it's smarter than me?" Hermione wailed.

After ten minutes, Hermione settled down.

Ron gagged again at the thought of Sarah being pregnant. "If your brother or sister comes out with a hooked nose, I'm not helping you baby-sit it, Hermione," Ron said.

"It's alright to have siblings," Harry said, "I think it is."

"It would be like having a magical Dudley," Ron said in a flat tone.

"A magical Dudley?" Harry asked, disgusted. "That wouldn't be right! Besides, my aunt would have a Slytherin!"

"No, it wouldn't be right," Ron said, laughing at Harry's joke.

"I just don't know what to do! I finally decide against it, and 'Oh, hello Hermione! There's going to be a Greasy Git-' Oh, darn it Ron!" Hermione yelled, hitting him in the arm.

"Hermione, maybe it won't be a Greasy Git, you aren't!" Ron told her, trying to be comforting.

"But Ron, what if it does? What if it has a hooked nose? What if it's _quadruplets? ! _What if it's smarter than me? What if-"

That's when Ron cut her off, by kissing her that is. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly closed them and kissed back.

"Ahem," Harry coughed. When they didn't respond, he was louder,_ "AHEM_! Ron and Hermione?"

Ron and Hemrione broke apart, each as red as blood.

* * *

><p>It was hours later; Severus and Sarah had finally made it home after a busy day. They were relaxing in there living area, which was next to the Slytherin Dungeons.<p>

"Names?" Sarah asked, rubbing her flat stomach. "Boy names first."

"You're going to let me pick a name?"

"If you want. I picked Hermione's name from a Shakespearean play. If it's a boy, we can name his after Lucius in Titus Andronicus."

"No, Lucius is the name of a Death Eater. What is this Shakespearean Muggle's name?"

"William."

"No, that's the name of the Weasley's eldest son."

"How about Elliot? It's kind of like your mother's first name right? Wasn't it Eileen?"

"Yes. Fine, Elliot if it's a boy." Severus said, growing tired.

"Now girl names. Lavinia?"

"No, she ran away from her father and was rape and mutilated."

"You _have _read Shakespeare!" Sarah exclaimed, hugging him. Then she pulled away. "Juliet?"

"Disobeyed her father and committed suicide over some boy."

"You really are indecisive, aren't you?"

Severus shrugged. "I want her name to be perfect if it's a girl. This might be the only child I name."

"Nicole?"

"Isn't that a little too common?"

"Alright. How about Ivoni? Ivy for short?"

"Ivoni?" Severus asked, lost in thought. "I think I like it."

"It's decided then. Elliot if it's a boy and Ivoni if it's a girl." Sarah looked down at her stomach. "Do you hear that Sweetheart?" She asked it, smiling. Then she and Severus joined together in laughter.

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the long wait! My birthday was two weeks ago, so for a late birthday present you can review!


	16. Chapter 17

Thanks reviewers.

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>A month passed, and Sarah was still afraid of Voldemort harming her and Elliot or Ivoni.<p>

Severus would wrap his arms around her each time she awoke, remembered Voldemort, and began crying (it was her crying that would awaken Severus).

* * *

><p>Hermione seemed grumpy usually, complaining about how the child could be smarter than her, an then Ron silenced her each time with a kiss.<p>

Harry felt lonely. Ron and Hermione had each other- but why didn't he? En Malfoy and Parkinson were getting closer to each other than ever before- at least with the rumors that were spreading around Hogwarts.

What surprised everyone the most is how often Hermione and Ron would fight, but they would make up within ten minutes and would be back to snogging.

_The Greasy Git even has someone attractive! _Harry thought. He had hoped to get Cho Chang to notice him, but she was still mourning Cedric Diggory.

He watched run and Hermione argue in the Common Room, then watched Ron wrap his arms around her waist and begin snogging her deeply.

"They shouldn't have this baby. Aren't they too old?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, stop worrying about it, you always wanted a sibling, and now that you're going to have one, you don't want one?" Ron inquired.

"Yes, because, oh won't it be a mess? And at their age? It would be much too much to deal with! And how often do people have babies at Hogwarts?"

"You mean excluding Draco Malfoy?" Harry said, causing Ron to laugh so hard his morning's pumpkin juice sprayed out of his nose (onto Lavender Brown, who gave a shriek) and Hermione to roll her eyes.

"That was immature, Ronald." Hermione scolded.

Ron stopped laughing and frowned. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Please forgive me."

Hermione studied him, then smiled. "I just can't stay mad at you!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek, causing Ron to smile big.

* * *

><p>Sarah patted her stomach, now five months along that cold winter day. "Middle names?" Sarah asked of Severus.<p>

"Leah, for a girl?"

"Ivoni Leah Snape… something else."

"Sarah?"

"No."

"Malerie?"

"No."

"Sofia?"

"Ivoni Sofia Snape… I like the sound of it."

Severus smiled. "Now you thing of middle names if it's a boy."

"I already know what his middle name will be if we have a son."

"And what would that be, Sarah, Love?"

"Severus."

"Does it have-"

"Yes, it _has _to be Severus.

* * *

><p>Every time Severus tried to get Sarah to change her mind about the middle name, she shook her head. Even in front of Madam Pomfrey when they went to see her to determine the gender ahead of time.<p>

"Well?" Sarah asked, excited.

"It's…"

_**What gender do you think it should be? Sorry it's been a while, got all these other ideas for **__Lilianna__** and I had to write them down and work it out. Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>"It's a little girl."<p>

"Ivy.." Sarah murmured, grasping Severus's hand.

"Ivy," he murmured back, kissing her forehead.

"Severus," McGonagall's sharp voice said behind them. She was at the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Yes Minerva?" Severus asked. He was trying to listen, but he was too focused on a little girl with brown curls and large brown eyes...

"Voldemort is in the castle. He's after Sarah."

Severus was instantly attentive, and Sarah was stiff. "Minerva, you stay and protect my wife. I must wake Potter. He is to defeat to Dark Lord."

"But he isn't for a couple years-"

"He must kill the Dark Lord _now!" _Severus snapped and growled. "I will not risk the safety of my family. I will send Hermione-"

"Severus," Dumbledore's voice said solemnly. "You and I both know Hermione has to assist Harry Potter defeat Voldemort."

"No. She doesn't," Severus snarled. "She will be sent to and remain here until it is safe for her to come out. Potter has Weasley to assist him!"

"Haven't I told you? Your and Sarah's first born is supposed to aid in Voldemort's downfall, Severus. It honestly is the only way."

Severus looked like he would say more, but Sarah grasped his hand. "Severus, we both knew one day Hermione would have to help Harry and face the Dark Lord."

Severus sighed heavily. "I know...but why did it have to come so soon. We were barely becoming more of a family," he said, resting a hand on her tummy.

She nodded slowly, resting her hand on his.

"I love you both."

"We love you, too."

Sarah smiled. When Severus left with Albus, she began to feel a little dizzy. She passed out and grew a heavy fever.

Pomfrey worked quickly, getting a cool, wet cloth and pressing it to Sarah's forehead.

* * *

><p>"Out of my way Severus!"<p>

"I will not let you harm my wife!"

"Too bad. She did not listen to my warnings to get rid of the child. She must pay the consequences. Don't kill her...kill me instead."

"Dad, no-!"

"Hermione, you will not be a part of this. Back away."

"But-!"

"I said back away!" Her father snarled.

Frightened, Hermione did. She tripped on a piece of rope.

The rope hissed and wrapped itself around her, causing her to screech.

"Good, Nagini," Voldemort told his snake. "Feast." He then said it in Parsletongue.

The snake bore its fangs into Hermione's neck and feasted on her blood.

"Hermione!" Severus and Harry both cried out in desperation. Hermione dug her nails into Nagini's neck, trying to free herself, whimpering and whining.

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus cried, his wand aimed skillfully at the snake. Nagini released Hermione and collapsed, dead. Hermione, trembling, held her hand to her neck.

Furious, Harry dueled Voldemort, casting spells at him. He had tried to have Hermione killed, and Harry wasn't going to let him get away with it. "Take her to Pomfrey," Harry told Severus, who listened. "Where are your Death Eaters, Voldemort?"

"You should know," Voldemort barked. "The ministry killed them all when they tried to take over."

"Not one of your best ideas, was it?"

Voldemort growled. At once, both casted a spell, Voldemort: _Avada Kedavra, _and Harry: _Expelliarmus. _The two spells met in the middle, and Voldemort was overpowered and died.

* * *

><p>In mid-April, little Ivoni was born, looking just how Severus had pictured her. Hermione was constantly jealous, but loved her baby sister. Hermione had recovered around March.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron continued their relationship past Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p>Three years after Ivoni, they had Elliot.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivoni was sorted into Slytherin,and Elliot into Gryffindor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I ran out of ideas. I hope you still liked it though! So sad it's over :(<strong>


End file.
